No Such Things as Fairytales
by Little Silver-Chan
Summary: When Naraku hired someone to destroy Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, he did not expect it to be the cause of his own death. At the same time, can Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru figure out who the real assassin is before they are killed themselves?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha so don't sue me.

Warning: This story does contain some form of Shounen-ai so if you are uncomfortable with that please go back and don't read this story. Everyone else proceed on.

Chapter 1 Doubleganger 

A large orange glow lit up the night sky as blood-curling screams were shout beneath it. What was once a large and magnificent castle is now a massive pile or burning wood. Bodies lay stacked on top of each other; the air was polluted with the stench of blood. Amused blue eyes scanned the castle ground, trying to find any last trace of living beings.

"Well that was a fun night," the figure chuckled.

Suddenly, the figure whirled around and swiped its claws through a nearby tree branch. A dark blur jumped from the branch and landed a safe distance away just as the whole tree collapsed from the force of the attack.

"I must say, I'm quite impress with your power," Naraku said as he stepped into the light of the fire.

"Just who are you," the figure questioned. In an instant, the figure was behind Naraku, claws at his throat and ready to strike, "hanyou?"

Not in the least bit fazed, Naraku grabbed the offending claws and pushed them aside.

"My name is Naraku, I would like to ask for your services in certain matters," Naraku stated calmly. "I wish for you to get rid of two people for me."

"Ooh?" the figure mused. "And just who might these people be?"

"Their names are Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. If you complete this task for me, I will you give you this." Naraku held out one hand and in it laid the almost complete Shikon no Tama.

"You seem to possess great powers, why ask for help from someone like me?" the demon has a smirk on his face as he sensed the irritation coming from Naraku.

"You're much too modest," Naraku spoke, his voice sounding the very opposite of what he feels. "Every demon knows of the great phoenix assassin. I myself have heard great things about you and now that I have seen you at work, I must say that I find the rumors quite true."

"Why I'm flattered. Though I must wonder, why give me the Shikon Jewel after you work so hard just to get it?"

"I must admit that with the jewel, my powers can be raised to the highest of levels, however, I still cannot defeat Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha if they are together. If they are destroy, there will be none to challenge me and so therefore I will no longer need the jewel." Naraku gave a fair answer, though not very convincing to the demon.

"Ooh of course. Besides, you can always get the jewel from me after they're defeated right?" the figure gave an amused glance as Naraku's face darkened slightly. The figure chuckled, "Oh relax Naraku, I was not serious. I trust that you won't go back on this deal of ours, correct?"

"You have my words," Naraku assured the demon.

"Very well Naraku, you have yourself a deal," beautiful silver wings sprouted from its back as soon as the figure stopped speaking.

In an instant, the figure was above the ground inches away from Naraku. A smile graced the figure's fair face as its lips brushed over Naraku's. Winking, the figure raised itself high into the sky.

"Rest assured Naraku, their heads will be placed upon you soon enough," was the figure's last words before its form disappeared from eye-view.

Naraku's eyes narrowed slightly as he used the sleeve of his haori to wipe his mouth. He quickly made his ways back to the cave where Hakudoushi and Kagura resided.

**The next morning**

Inuyasha was the first to wake up, an occurrence that rarely happen. His nose had picked up a strange scent and it demanded that he seek out the source of the scent. Something was injured, he just didn't know what. The scent didn't belong to a human that he knows for sure; however, to say that it belong to a demon wouldn't quite match either. Well whatever it was, he has to make sure that it isn't a source of danger to his comrades.

It didn't took him very long to reach his destination as it was only about 30 feet away from where they had made camp the previous night. His eyes fell on a man propped up against a large tree. The man's eyes were closed and he has a large gash from his left shoulder to his right chest. He looked to be around Sesshoumaru's age and judging from his appearance, he is indeed a demon. As he prepares to turn and return to the others, Kagome and Kirara landed near him.

"Inuyasha! There you are! Why did you…" Kagome stopped mid-sentence as her eyes roam over the injured person behind Inuyasha. "Who is…"

She brushed past Inuyasha as she made her way toward the man.

"Hey!" Inuyasha grabbed her arm. "Don't go walking up to every injured things you see, this could be a trap set up by Naraku."

"But Inuyasha, this man needs our help, we can't just leave him here. What if this isn't a trap? He might die if we don't help him now." Kagome retaliated, pulling her arm from Inuyasha's grasp.

Inuyasha open his mouth to speak but a slight groan made him shut it back. As if to stop the two from further arguments, the man's eyes flutter open.

"You two…" he began but winced as the pain on his chest made itself known.

"Don't worry, we're not here to harm you. We can try to help you if you'd let us," Kagome offered with a friendly smile.

"I thank you kind human. As soon as my wound heals, I will repay you for your help today," he return Kagome's smile with one of his own.

"Oh you don't have to, it's no problem for us. Isn't that right Inuyasha?" Kagome shot Inuyasha a look that seems to say, 'you know what happens if you disagree.'

Inuyasha gave his signature "feh" as he made his way back to camp. Kagome helped the man up onto Kirara and they also returned to camp. By the time they all made it back, Sango, Miroku and Shippou were all awake and eating breakfast. Sango was the first to noticed the strange person that accompanied Kagome back. Soon everyone else was up and around the priestess and her guest.

"Lady Kagome, who is this you've brought back with you?" Miroku asked nodding towards the strange demon.

"This is…" Kagome trailed off, realizing that she herself did not know his name.

"Oh forgive me, my name is Taro," the man gave a curt bow. "I was recently injured in a battle with a few local demons and this kind maiden here offered to help treat my injuries."

Shippou at the time was already in the arms of Kagome and inspected his new companion. The young fox sniffed at the strange demon before him.

"Shippou! What are you doing?" Kagome said to the fox in her embrace.

"He gives off a really strange scent so I was just trying to see what kind of demon he was," the young cub wiggled his nose slightly. "Though…I still can't tell what he is."

Taro chuckled, "Well I'd be surprised if you could, Shippou. My race is rather rare to run into."

"Feh," Inuyasha said from his usual branch high in a tree nearby. "You're just a half-breed like I am, nothing's rare about that."

"So you're a hanyou too Taro?" Kagome questioned, now interested in meeting another half demon.

"I suppose that is a correct for one such as myself. I'm actually quite surprised that you were able to figure me out so quickly," Taro commented towards Inuyasha. "Yes it is true that I was born between two different species. My mother is a phoenix demon that dwells at the mountain on the very tip of the earth."

"So your father was the human?" Kagome asked. "But if that's the case, how can he have made it all the way to the arctic? It's supposed to be extremely cold there isn't it?"

"It is correct, the temperature there is very cold, no mere mortal can survive there for long," Taro paused. "However, I am not a hanyou conceived by a demon and a human. I am the offspring of a demon and an angel."

"Wow an angel? Really?" Kagome exclaimed. "That's amazing!"

"Yes that's right but…I am a full demon by strength and instincts. Phoenixes such my mother is able to choose the race of their child so I am by standards a phoenix. The only reason that anyone can detect my other blood is before of my open wound, that is the only time my father's blood will make itself known," Taro explained to the group of people who listened so intently.

"That must be wonderful to be part angel," Kagome commented. "Oh let me introduce you to my friends. This is Shippou," Kagome rubbed Shippou's hair, "The monk over there is name Miroku and the demon slayer is Sango. The cute cat demon that you rode on earlier is named Kirara. Oh and you already know Inuyasha."

"Nice to meet you Taro," Sango said cheerfully while Miroku echoes it.

"Why don't you take a seat over there and I'll help bandage your wound," Kagome spoke while rummaging through her backpack.

While Kagome and Sango help to bandage up Taro's wounds, Inuyasha was feeling rather uneasy about their new travel companion. There was something about the demon that made his fur stands on end but he can't place his fingers on it. If he tries to get rid of the guy, Kagome will no doubt be angry and his back will be out for a week. If he allows this stranger to stay, he might be putting them all in danger. He ran his claws over the bruise he received during his last argument with Kagome concerning her "tests" the previous nights. Even though he is a demon, the bruise still hasn't healed completely, only shrunk in size. Shaking off his feeling of paranoia, he hopped down from his branch and made his way toward the pot of Ramen placed over the campfire.

**That evening**

The setting sun dipped low behind the west hills cast rays of yellow and orange across the Inu Daiyoukai's beautiful garden. He however was not there to enjoy such a magnificent sight. The youkai was seated in his study, looking at a paper he picked from a rather large stack on his desk. Rin sighed as she retreated from his door and walked back to the garden. She found a large flat rock to sit on while she remembered the days when her lord allowed her to travel with him outside the castle. Ever since she was kidnapped, Sesshoumaru had been more cautious and rarely allowed her to accompany him. Rin had loved his castle at first but as the days drifted by, she was growing ever more bored with the place. Everyone has no expression on their faces and never spoke to her without her first trying to talk to them. Even then, they did not stay around her for long but merely leave to do "duties" as they put it.

She slipped off the rock and went to sit by the violets that perfumed the area. She desperately wanted to go outside and play with other children or at least have someone to keep her company. Just as she was about to be bored out of her mind, an idea came to her. With a cheery smile on her face, Rin skipped off to find the dragon that always follows Sesshoumaru around. She found it in a stall chewing on bits of raw meat given to it by one of Sesshoumaru's servant. She tiptoed up to the beast, gently petting his mane. Aun stopped its eating and curiously gazed at Rin.

"Ssh, it's alright," she assured the dragon. "I just want you to take me to a nearby place for a few moments is all."

Aun pulled back slightly and gave her a stare that seems to say, "we'll get in trouble". Rin had to pull on its rein for a good couple of minutes before the dragon reluctantly followed her. They made their way behind a secluded area where Rin climbed on Aun and it took her into the sky. Rin's eyes dance with glee as the objects on the ground became smaller and smaller with each passing moment. Aun made its way downward and landed smoothly in a clearing just below the mountain that Sesshoumaru's castle resided. Rin slid off the dragon and was at a nearby stream watching colorful assortment of wildlife around her. There were several animals having a drink and some were blissfully sleeping under various trees. Careful not to scare them away, Rin chose to sit a fair distance away and watch a few rabbits hopping to the stream.

Aun lay down and closed its eyes when it sensed that there were no sign of any demons nearby. It was strangely tired; perhaps it was getting old it thought with a slight smirk. Rin smile happily as she continue to observe the animals who were free to do whatever they wish. Sometimes she imagines what it would be to have that kind of freedom. Ever since bandits killed her entire family, she spends all her time trying to survive. After Sesshoumaru had taken her in, she was to behave like a young lady and restricted to associates with other people.

At that moment, something snapped her away from her thoughts and back to reality. The animals around her were still, their eyes wide and ears twitch. Then in an instant, they all ran away at amazing speed. Some hid underneath various trees, some ran far away from the place, others dig holes to escape or just fly away. In a matter or seconds, the clearing was void of animals and sounds. Now Rin was confused, what had caused the animals such fears? Quickly, she ran back to the spot where Aun lay resting and shook the dragon roughly. However, the dragon remained unmoving. The only sign of it being alive was its calm, rhythmic breathing. Rin gulped as the darkness that came with the night settled over her surroundings. She scooted herself as close to Aun as she can manage to and shifted her eyes back and forth over every movement that she thought she sensed.

For a long while nothing happened. Rin begun to relax a little as the adrenaline running through her moments before took the toll on her small body. Just when her eyes were about to close itself, a bright yellow pair of eyes snapped her attention right back. Then the eyes became larger as they move closer to her, slowly, a face, body, and claws became attached to those eyes. Rin's eyes open wide with terror as a tall reptilian demon with hideous scales and sharp fangs appear before her. The young girl trembled in fear for a few moments before her mind kicked in and she ran for it. She didn't know where she was heading but she just kept going. It was better to be lost than to be eaten her mind told her.

For what seems like hours to her, she ran in the dark forest. Only when she believed that she lost the demon did she stop for a break. Every muscles and bones in her body seems to be aching and screaming at her to rest. Rin hugged her leg close to her body as she often did when she was scared; she tried to think of a way to return to Sesshoumaru safely. Her eyelids drooped slowly as the events of the day force her body to regain some of its strength.

Rin slept peacefully that is until something wet stroked her cheek. She raised one hand to grab the offending object and found something that would only be described as a smooth rope. Her eyes open warily as she inspected the item in her grasp. It was pink, smooth, wet, separated into two at one end, and connect to a giant lizard at the other. Suddenly realized what was in her hand, she screamed and ran like mad, still holding onto the now identified tongue. The demon also shrieked in pain as its tongue was pulled harshly and almost ripped off. To stop the scared child, it released a dark green gas from its mouth that slowed Rin's movement in a flash. The child's eyes went blank and she collapsed on the ground as the poison stopped all her thoughts. The last thing she remembered seeing was the lizard demon advancing toward her with a hungered look in its eyes. After that, everything faded to absolute blackness.

Sesshoumaru sat at his desk; something was out of place, the lord noted. Rin hasn't come in to ask him to go play with her all day and no one had seen her. The Daiyoukai stood up from his chair, knowing he wouldn't be able to concentrate on the boring parchments even if he wanted to. With that decided, Sesshoumaru summoned up his demonic cloud and took to the sky, eyes scanning the ground for any sign of the little girl. Her scent was very faint, only traces of it could be found lingering in the air. His eyes showed the slightest trace of annoyance as his eyes rested on the unconscious dragon in the clearing. He jumped and landed gracefully on the ground next to Aun as he tried to determine the location of Rin. That's when the stench of a lizard demon hit his nose. Frowning in distaste at the demon's lack of hygiene, Sesshoumaru was gone from the clearing in a flash.

When Sesshoumaru came to a darker part of the forest about one and a half mile away, he found the carcass of the lizard demon on the ground. His attention was immediately drawn to a light figure that hovered over Rin's lithe form about 10 feet away. He sensed no hostility from the person but kept his guard up. The person was female, he judged looking at her form, and she was definitely a demon, a strong one at that. His face shows nothing of what he is thinking as he advanced toward the stranger.

"Good evening Lord Sesshoumaru," the demon said, still turned away. "I believe this little girl belong to you?"

"Your assumptions are correct," Sesshoumaru stated calmly.

"You should be more careful with her then," the demon turned to face him. "She was hurt tonight, that demon's poisonous vapors have blinded her."

Sesshoumaru's eyes showed no hint of worries though inside, he did feel a twinge of concern for the girl's well being. He noted that the person had silver wings that sprouted from her back so she definitely isn't a local demon.

"This Sesshoumaru will hire the best medics to treat her wounds," he stated but the demon just shook her head once.

"There is no need, I have already tended to her. Normal doctors won't be able to get rid of this kind of poison," the demon confirmed to him. "If you allow me to treat her for just a while longer, I will be able to return her eyesight to her."

"Why do you want to do this?" Sesshoumaru questioned, no emotion laced his voice.

The female chuckled, "Every physician knows that they have to help anyone if they are able to. This girl is too young to live without sight for the rest of her life."

Sesshoumaru remained unmoving for a few moments then nod his head in approval. He kneeled down to pick up Rin then summoned his demonic cloud and took off. The demon was by his side at once, her large wings outstretched and a smile was on her face.

"You can call me Akina," she said, her blue eyes closed as she enjoyed the night breeze.

The Inu paid little attention to her as they flew, he'd run into her kind before and none of them were in the least bit to his likings. That one homosexual phoenix (Kyoura was it?) that thought of himself as a god back on Houraijima gave him enough trouble as it was. Now he was supposed to allow another one to just stay in his own home? He shrugged off his last thought as he looked down to the little girl in his arm. Yes, he has to, for Rin's sake. With that tucked away in his mind, the two landed on the main entrance to his castle.

**End of Chapter 1**

A/N: Well there you have it, the first chapter of many more to come of my story. Now just who is the assassin that Naraku hired to kill the two brothers? Can you guess? I'll try to update the story as frequently as I can but with so many problems with my computer, I can make no promises. Please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes I have made in the story for English is my second language. I'm still trying to learn it…. --; Reviews are greatly appreciated though not necessarily needed for me to update but they will help boost my spirit and make me write a lot faster. ) I feel a little bad for making poor Rin-chan blind but don't worry! It's only temporary! She'll be back to her happy-seeing self in no time! Meanwhile, how will these two strangers affect our two favorite Inus? Who knows? You'll just have to read more to find out!

Little Silver-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Warning: Story contains slight Shounen-ai so if you're uncomfortable reading this please go back now.

Chapter 2 A Girl's Friendship 

Kagome tossed and turned in her sleeping bag, unable to rest. Her mind kept wandering to thoughts about what the future would hold for her and her friends. Would she have to leave for good? The thought made her want to cry. She'd grown more accustomed to their travels and less to her average lifestyle in her world. Sure that she wasn't going to get any sleep this way, Kagome gently put the fox cub cuddled in her arms to one side of the sleeping bag as she got out of it and tucked the top part over him. She placed her shoes on her feet and walked over to meadow that was not too far from the campsite. The cool breeze relaxed her and allowed her some comfort as she sat down on the soft grass.

The young priestess ushered a gasp as a hand came to rest on her shoulder. She whirled around to come face to face with the demon that she rescued earlier that morning.

"Oh, hi Taro. What are you doing out here?" she asked the injured demon.

"I should be asking you that. I saw you walk off and went to see if you were alright," Taro smiled and took a seat next to her.

"Oh…I'm sorry I worried you. I was just…thinking about some things…" her eyes dulled a little at the last few words.

"Are those thoughts troubling you by any chance?" Taro asked, his eyes showed a hint of concern.

"Well sort of. I don't know what will become of me and my friends," Kagome explained. "Our main purpose is to find and kill a half-demon named Naraku so we can put the Shikon Jewel together. But…I just wonder if we will even get there at all and if we did…what will come afterwards."

Taro chuckled, "Do you worry that you will be separated from your friends?"

"Yes…I do…" Kagome admitted.

"Hey…don't worry about it too much. From what I heard from Sango and Miroku, you are quite the priestess. I'm sure that with your combined strengths, you'll be able to take down Naraku," Taro smiled cheerfully.

"I wish it was like that," Kagome sighed. "We've tried many times but we haven't been able to get him yet. All we've done is made him more powerful."

Taro pondered for a moment then he smiled once again, "Well, if you want, I would be more than happy to help you on your quest."

Kagome's head shot up, her eyes a little wide, "But why? Has he done something to you or someone you know?"

"Think of it as repaying you for helping me today," Taro picked up a small yellow flower nearby and placed it in Kagome's hair. "It looks lovely on you."

Kagome blushed a little and ushered out a little nervous "thank you" unaware of the golden eyes watching her. Inuyasha turned his head away from the scene. He felt mixed emotions as Kagome's actions with Taro. Anger, if the damn demon was going to try anything funny with Kagome. Sadness, because he realized this is how Kagome must have felt every time he ran off to see Kikyou. He couldn't blame her if she wanted someone else who can fully return her feelings. Inuyasha left the talking couple and returned to his sleeping branch back at their camp. After a long while, a very light sleep took over him.

Back at the meadow, Taro and Kagome were still talking. Kagome had told him about her life and he had been amazed and captivated by her explanations about modern science.

"That's amazing Lady Kagome!" Taro exclaimed after her brief talk about what a T.V. is.

Kagome smiled, "Yeah, I suppose it is pretty amazing," she paused, "though I was wondering…would you tell me a little about your life?"

"If you're interested, I suppose it's only fair," Taro began.

"My mother was a ice phoenix that lived in the far north, at the top of the Earth. It was there that she rescued a freezing angel from the arctic water. She nursed him back to life and the two were deeply in love within the next few months. Soon, I was born and my mother chose for me to be a phoenix like her since being an angel who lives on Earth would be quite troublesome. After a few more years, they had another child and chose for her to be a phoenix also. Then a few more years past, by the time I was 8, my father and mother got into a really big argument. He wanted to leave us; he said something about rescuing his creator. My mother tried to stop him by all means but he left eventually. Since then my mother had been terribly ill and she past away at the end of the year," Taro finished with a nostalgic look in his eyes.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry I made you mention your past. I really didn't know that-" Kagome was cut off.

"It's quite alright Lady Kagome, I don't mind talking about it. I can't change the past but I'm not going to run from it," Taro assured her with a smile.

Kagome return his gesture weakly as her eyes begin to droop. She excused herself to go back to bed; Taro told her that he will be returning shortly, he needed to take a walk or something, she couldn't really hear him that clearly due to her sleepy mind. She returned to camp and was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

**At the Inu Daiyoukai Castle**

The sheets shifted as the body underneath it stirred. Little hands came up to grasp an imaginary object in front of them. Their movements became more frantic as the hands could not come in contact with anything but air. Slowly, the hands came to rest at both side of a small body as little sobs echoed around in the room. Larger hands came to envelope the smaller ones as the sobs got louder.

"Ssh…" a female voice ushered. "Everything is going to be alright. I'm here to help you regain your sight."

Rin stifled a sob as she pulled her hands free to wipe away the tears on her face. She then reached out with her hands again to try to find the warm hands that held hers moments ago. When she found what she was looking for, Rin held on tight to it as her tears subsided and finally stopped.

"W-who are you?" Rin stuttered after a few moments.

"I'm the one who's going to take care of you until your eyes get better. Don't worry about a thing, you'll be able to see again before you know it," the woman gently pull her hands away from Rin's to help the girl lay back down. After that, Rin reached out to take her hand again. Smiling softly, the woman held on to Rin's hand softly.

"What's your name?" Rin asked, her voice back to normal.

"My name is Akina, what's yours?" the woman took a seat on the edge of the girl's bed.

"That's a pretty name! My name's Rin!" Rin was almost cheerful by this time, how quickly a child recovers.

"Your name is pretty too, Rin. I'm sure Lord Sesshoumaru loves you very much," she commented.

"Lord Sesshoumaru? He isn't mad at me is he? I bet he is. I didn't ask for his permission before taking Aun. Aun! Is he okay? He didn't die did he?" the child rambled on for a while longer.

Akina chuckled, "No of course he's not mad at you, I'd say he's more worried about you now."

"Well that's a relief," Rin smiled a toothy smile. "Are you a human Akina?"

"Me? No actually I'm a demon. You aren't afraid of me now are you?" Rin shook her head as she answered. "Even though I'm still a kid, I know that not all demons are bad. Sometimes I think humans are more scary than demons."

"Oh really now? What makes you say that?" Akina said, more to herself than to Rin.

"Well…my entire family was killed by bandits when I was younger…" the child said with a surprising calmness to her voice.

Akina's eyes softened lightly as she looked over the child before her. The girl reminded her too much of herself for her not to notice. She too has to witness the killing of her loved ones when she was a mere hatchling.

"I'm sorry to have been the one to bring up those memories for you, Rin. I too know the feeling that you went through," Akina apologized. "It probably hurt a lot right?"

Rin nodded her head slightly, a little worry that her new friend was sad. She quickly changed the subject, not daring to intrude any further down memory lane.

"So what kind of a demon are you? Are you a dog demon like Lord Sesshoumaru? What powers do you have? Are you strong?" the questions came at Akina at hyper speed, one after another.

"Whoa there! Slow down," Akina chuckled. "I can only answer a few questions at a time."

"Sorry, I know I ask a lot of questions but…I don't like silence, it makes me feel uncomfortable," Rin's eyes drooped slightly.

"It's normal for someone at your age to not like silence, it's perfectly normal. Now I'll try to answer some of your questions, the ones that I can remember you asking me, alright?" Rin nodded. "Well I am a phoenix demon so no I am not like Lord Sesshoumaru. I can heal, cast barriers, fly, and some psychic tricks but I wouldn't call myself strong, just enough to get by."

"So you will be able to heal my eyes?" Rin looked hopeful.

"Yes I will, in fact, I promise you it will be healed before the end of this moon cycle," Akina linked her pinky with Rin's as the girl made her swear.

Rin yawned, "I think you should get some rest. You've been through a lot today." Akina tucked her in and made her way out the door, only glanced back once to see if the girl was really asleep.

The crescent moon cast little light upon Akina as she stood outside a large room with huge mahogany wood doors. She tapped the door lightly a few times before a voice allowed her entrance to the room. Akina made her way to the center of the room as her eyes took in the beauty of the room. The walls were white and decorated with large paintings of dog demons. The carpet was equally white which made her wonder how Sesshoumaru managed to keep the place from getting dirty. A large canopy bed stood at the opposite of the wall and was decorated with white silk and fur. There was a stone fireplace on the far right of the room; the wall right above the fireplace held a display case of swords in various shape and sizes. A large mirror was place beside the changing screen on the far back corner of the room. The room was like something from a fairytale as the moon cast rays of light over everything creating the illusion that the room was glowing.

Akina withdrew form her thoughts as she turned to the shadowed form of Sesshoumaru at his balcony. The curtains blew slightly from the wind outside so his form was almost completely hidden to her. He remained unmoving as the winds played with his hair, lifting it high into the air and then letting it drop back down by his side once again.

"Rin has ceased to cry and is now resting, my lord," Sesshoumaru showed no sign that he acknowledged her present but continue to look out into the night sky. After several moments, he finally spoke up, "What brings you to these lands? Surely one who lives in the arctic is not merely here for leisure."

"Your knowledge is truly an amazing thing my lord. Just out of curiosity, what else do you know about me?" Sesshoumaru turned away from his balcony to return to the room. In a flash, he was directly in front of Akina.

"You're an offspring of an angel and a demon, your powers include the ability to mimic your opponent's attacks just as they attack, you also have the ability to read others' minds do you not?" His face remain impassive, his eyes never strayed from hers as he answer her question with one of his own.

Her face lit up as she clapped her hands together, "Very impressive! I expect nothing less from the western lord."

"You have yet to answer my previous question," he pointed out.

"Oh of course, how rude of me. You see, I'm here in search of a little something call the Shikon no Tama," she said Shikon no Tama as if it's just like a simple collector's item.

Another power hungry demon was the first thought that came through Sesshoumaru's mind at the mention of the jewel. As usual, his face shows no emotion, almost as if it's separated from his head and thoughts. He remained silent as an arch of his eyebrow urges her to continue.

"Well you see, I need it in order to free my grandfather from his captivities. My father instructed me to go find the jewel in order to supply him with enough power to cast the necessary spell," Akina admitted, she was somewhat annoyed at his lack of response however. She was very tempted to reach into his mind to see what he was up to but she knew the instant she enters his mind she would be strike down.

Sesshoumaru seems to accept the answer, as he did not press the subject further. Instead, he asked Akina about the treatment that she would be giving Rin in the next two weeks.

"Her eyes are rapidly deteriorating, at this rate, there won't be anything left of it after three days. However, I can heal her if you can find someone who will give up their eyes for hers," Akina's voice developed a firmer tone. "I must have all this by sundown tomorrow evening or else it will be too late."

"Very well, you will have what you need by tomorrow. You may retire to your room for tonight," Sesshoumaru snapped his finger and a short demon entered the room. "She will lead you to your quarters."

Akina gave a curt bow as she follow the demon out of the room. She was taken down several hallways and even had to exit and enter a couple of buildings to get to her room.

"You go ahead and go," she told the little demon. "I can take it from here."

"Yes milady, if you need anything, just call for me, my name is Kaemon," the demon bowed deeply and left her to her own.

Akina waited until the demon turned around the corner before she opened the door to her room. She lit the candle on the table to illuminate the room. It was beautiful, not nearly as big and extravagant as Sesshoumaru's but it has its charms. The decorations were mainly silver and blue so it suited her perfectly. She noticed a large window by her bed and went over to open it. From there, she could see most of the castle grounds, everything from the large entrance gate to the servants' chambers. She looked around and noticed that there was no one around and there weren't many guards nearby.

"I couldn't ask for a more perfect room," she thought to herself with a chuckle. In a flash, silver wings spread from her back as she flew out the window and disappear into the sky.

**An hour later, in a unknown forest**

Naraku sat by the base of a tree as he waited for his newest investment to show up.

"Damn bird," he cursed to himself. It was their first meeting and the phoenix was half an hour late.

Just as he was about to leave, Naraku heard a rustle in the bush in front of him accompanied by a low chuckle. The phoenix demon was there at last.

"Now, now, Naraku. You weren't thinking of leaving just now were you? I'm hurt, I show up a few minutes late and you couldn't even wait for me," the demon feigned a pout.

"Cut your childish actions, phoenix," Naraku ordered. The figure retaliated by sticking its tongue out at him. Much to Naraku's annoyance, the demon was a powerful ally, one that he was not about to lose over some ridiculous antics. "How are they responding to your present?"

"I've managed to get everyone to trust me well enough to let me stay. However…the dog proves more stubborn then the rest," the demon reported.

"It's to be expected from him, he's not one to trust so easily. Give him some time; the opportunity will arise soon enough. Just watch his actions and he'll have to slip up sometimes," Naraku instructed.

"But it's so boring," the demon whined. "He never does anything exciting. I'd rather stay with you any day."

Naraku shook his head at the phoenix, "You must remember the deal we've made, the only way you can enter my castle is if you're going to bring me his head."

"Fine, be like that," the demon returned to its childish acts. "You're even worse than he is sometimes you know that? Not even a shred of sympathy for my position."

Naraku could only sighed, "What would you like me to do so you will return to your post?" If he was going to convince this crazed demon to do as he ask, he must do what it ask first.

The demon put a clawed finger on its chin and struck a thinking pose. "I got it!" It grinned; Naraku did definitely not like this. "Since you made me miss sleep, I'll need something to get me to rest tonight. I want a goodnight kiss."

Inside of Naraku's head, the hanyou wanted to wrapped his fingers around the demon's neck for asking such a thing. In reality, he simply complied to the phoenix's wish. He felt a fire burning inside his throat as his lips came in contact with the phoenix's but made no movements to show his disgust. After a moment, he pulled away and glared lightly at the giggling demon. Oh he cannot wait until this deal was done with, then this bird is going straight to hell.

"There, now return to him. You shouldn't give him any reason to doubt you at this point," Naraku stated as a matter of factly then turned and disappeared into the surroundings.

When he returned to his own castle, he immediately snapped at the first person to be unfortunate enough to talk to him. In this case, it was one of his demon servants. Before the creature knew what had happened, it was shredded to pieces by Naraku. With a scowl plastered on his face, he ordered for one of the other demon to clean up the bloody mess as he made his way into his sleeping chamber. Yes, that phoenix was going to meet the same fate soon enough. He would make sure of it.

**End of Chapter 2**

A/N: So can you guys figure out who the assassin is yet? Yea this last part here was a little harder for me to write since the personality of the demon is only going to get more extreme from here on out. I'll have pictures of the characters posted soon and maybe even a few scenes that goes on in the story. Though that might not be until you learn who the assassin is since…the picture of that character pretty much says that they're a villain so I wouldn't want to give their identity away just yet. As always, read and review because it makes for a happier writer and a happier writer makes for a better and faster story.

-Silver


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: looks at lawsuits sighs I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Warning: Story contains slight Shounen-ai so if you are uncomfortable with that, turn back now.

**Chapter 3 Man Eating Maze**

The morning sun climbed over the treetops as Inuyasha and his friends awoke from their slumber. Sango prepared breakfast for everyone while Miroku goes to fill up their supply of water at a nearby stream. Shippou was still curled up in the sleeping bad and refused to get out so Inuyasha had to hit him on the head and hang him upside down by his tail before he got up. Kagome had to sit him before she made her way over to Taro to change the bandage on his wounds.

"Are you feeling any better Taro?" Kagome asked as she unraveled his bandages.

"I'm feeling much better, Lady Kagome," Taro said as he pointed down to his completely healed wounds. "See? There's only a tiny discolor now."

"Oh well I guess we don't need to rewrapped it then," she froze as she felt a tap on her shoulder and there was a large amount of heat behind her.

Kagome turned her head around slowly and her eyes came in contact with a very angry half demon. His hair had clumps of dirt attached to it and his face was slightly scratched up. Kagome laughed nervously as his aura flared.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Inuyasha yelled making the birds in the nearby trees flew away in fear. "Did you know you sat me right onto a giant rock!"

"You were picking on Shippou! He's just a child, you shouldn't be so rough with him!" she stood up face to face with him as the two enter yet another argument.

Taro can only stare at the pair with wide eyes while Sango and Shippou had a light chat. They were use to the couple's early morning spout, in fact, if they didn't argue, someone was bound to ask them what's wrong. Somehow the topic of Inuyasha being sat had turned into a argument about Shikon shards, school, and idiots. After a while, Taro just got up and went over to talk with Sango and Shippou.

After a few minutes, the fight ended with Inuyasha in a crater that's shaped like him and Kagome stomped off. Everyone could only shake their heads as Kagome made her way over to them with a frown on her face. It was obvious that the two care for each other yet neither was willing to speak up.

"Kagome, do you sense any jewel shards nearby?" Sango asked, for a change in subject.

"No…I can't feel any around here. That's to be expected right? We already found the last shard in the border between this world and the next right?" the priestess reminded her comrade.

"You can sense jewel shards Lady Kagome?" Taro asked, his face somewhat surprised.

"Yea, I don't know why I can but it's always been like this," Kagome put a finger to her chin. "After the jewel burst out from my body, I'd been able to sense the jewel shards."

"That's quite the power you have there, Lady Kago-" Taro's sentence was cut off as they heard a loud scream in the direction that Miroku was at.

"That's where Miroku is!" Kagome exclaimed. She immediately grabbed her bow and arrows as everyone else also got to their feet.

Kirara transformed into her full form as Sango and Shippou climbed on her back. Inuyasha was up once the spell of the rosary wore off and he carried Kagome on his back. Taro had his wings spread and was already on his way over to the stream.

When they arrived, there wasn't a soul in sight. The bottles that Miroku carried with him were tossed randomly on the ground, some crushed, some in the stream. There were obvious signs of a struggle that took place as blood spots could be seen around the stream bank. Inuyasha let Kagome slid off his back as he knelt down to smell the blood.

His eyebrows narrow and he growled as the scent hit him, "Yea this is Miroku's blood alright, no doubt about it."

Kagome covered her mouth with her hand as the fear in her eyes became evident. Sango and Shippou also wore fear on their faces as they watch Inuyasha sniffed at the grounds in search for Miroku's scent.

"It's that bastard Naraku!" Inuyasha drove his fist onto the ground in rage. "His scent is all over this place!"

"Naraku is our sworn enemy," Shippou explained to Taro. "He's hurt a lot of people and he's trying to get more powerful by completing the jewel."

"He went this way!" Inuyasha sped off to his right.

Kagome climbed on Kirara as they all followed his lead. The same thought ran through all their heads, they have to find Miroku at all cost. They followed Inuyasha into a forest and over a river when the half demon suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? Why aren't you following Miroku's scent?" Kagome asked as Kirara landed.

"His track stopped right here," Inuyasha motioned toward the river. "They must have either fly off or they traveled by water."

Everyone was silenced as they all try to find a way to track down the missing monk. Taro was the first to suggest an idea to the group.

"Why don't we split up to search for him? We can cover more grounds that way since we all have someone in our groups that can detect his scent," the phoenix looked to the rest as they nodded in agreement.

So they all split up into three groups. Sango, Shippou, and Kirara went off to the northeast, Taro went towards the south, and Inuyasha and Kagome took to west. They were all to meet back at the stream at nightfall.

**At the Western Lord's Castle**

Akina was forced awake by someone tapping on her door. The room was very bare and held little furniture so the knock echoed off the marble floor and stonewall which created a loud thud every time the door was knocked.

"What is it?" Akina called out finally giving up on sleep.

"Lord Sesshoumaru request your presence at his study, Lady Akina," the voice that she recognized as Kaemon informed her.

"I'll be out in a minute!" she yelled back as she washed her face in a bowl that's already been laid out at the stand at the edge of her bed. She dressed herself in the kimono that's been laid out for her on the end of her bed and followed Kaemon to the study.

She took a deep breath as she knocked on the door, talking to him was always a pain, the guy never respond. Once again he voiced for her to come in. The study was just as beautiful as his room. Shelves upon shelves were stacked with books and scrolls of all kinds. In the very center of it all is a giant desk made out of marble that directly connects to the floor. Behind the desk sat Sesshoumaru on a chair made of the same material and fashion as the desk only it was topped with white fur for comfort.

"Follow me," Sesshoumaru got up and in a flash was on her right. He then walked off in the direction of Rin's room, Akina not far behind.

When they both enter Rin's room, the little was curled up into a ball on her bed, fast asleep. Sesshoumaru and Akina quietly made her way to the side of her bed.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru shook the girl's shoulder.

Rin groaned as her eyes open a bit then her eyes snap open; an expression of fear came to her face. After that, her shoulders slump as her mind register the past day's events.

"Rin," Akina called softly. "We're going to begin your treatment now, are you alright?"

The little girl nodded her head as she faced towards the direction of Akina's voice, "Is Lord Sesshoumaru there?"

"I am here Rin," Sesshoumaru made his presence known.

"You're not mad at me are you Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin edged towards him. "I'm sorry I took Aun without your permission. I was really really bored and I missed going outside and no one talked to me and you were busy and…I'm really sorry"

Akina gaze sadly at the girl then up to Sesshoumaru who still showed no expression on his fair face.

"I am not angry with you," he stated calmly. "I should hope that you've learn your lesson this time not to go by yourself."

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin's voice was laced with sadness.

Akina frowned at the dog demon then she turned her attention back to Rin. She took the child's hand and helped her up from her bed as they made their way out of the room and to a larger room. There, potions and herbs lined the wall while there were several small beds in the center of the room. A small human boy about Rin's age stood to one side of the room.

"Is this the one?" Akina questioned, nodding towards the boy.

"Yes, he has willing to do it provided that I allow him food and shelter here in the castle," Sesshoumaru informed her.

"Alright…" she paused and took a deep breath. "I can begin the operation then. If you don't mind Lord Sesshoumaru, I'd feel better if no one enters this room while I work. The slightest mistake and it can spell disaster for them both."

Sesshoumaru nodded and exit the room, closing the door behind him. Akina motioned for the two children to lay down on two bed side by side as she grabbed the anesthesia from the nearby shelf.

"Don't worry…you'll both be okay," she assured the two humans as she made them drink the potion.

**In the forest**

"Miroku!" Shippou yelled into the trees. "Are you here!"

Kirara was searching for Miroku's scent while Sango looked for any tracks made by the monk's captor.

"Any sign of him Kirara?" the slayer asked her cat demon.

Kirara could only whine and shook her head, having found no trace of the monk.

She sighed, "How about you Ship-"

He was gone. The little fox demon was nowhere to be found. One moment, he was yelling and the next he disappeared into thin air. The strange part was that Kirara and Sango both did not sense anyone near them at all.

"No…" Sango whispered. "Shippou! Shippou!"

The demon slayer yelled though no answer was heard. Her eyes closed as she took a large gulp. Shippou was just a child; he doesn't deserve whatever it was that was going to happen to him if they didn't find him soon. She mounted Kirara and they both took off.

"I have to warn the others…who knows who else might be gone by now," she said to herself.

**Somewhere nearby**

Inuyasha and Kagome made their way deeper into the thick bushes and vines grown wild in the forest.

"Hurry up will ya!" Inuyasha yelled as he cleared the path with Tetsusaiga.

"I'm sorry I'm only human!" Kagome yelled back, she was swatting some insects away while trying to remain focus on the path.

Inuyasha cringed as his arm came in contact with some thorns. The stupid forest seemed alive or something to him. Whenever he cut down a vine, more would grow back and blocked Kagome from him.

"What is it with this place?" Kagome asked as a vine crept around her ankle. "It's like a giant maze."

Before any of them knew it, the vines sprung up from around them, affectively blocking them from each other.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he whirled around only to find a wall of vines there.

"Inuy-" was all that he heard, and then her voice stopped and no other sound was made.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled again as he prepared to tear down the vine wall with his sword. Before he can do this however, the vines went limp and fell to the ground. Kagome was nowhere to be found; the only thing that was left was the red tie on her uniform.

**End of Chapter 3**

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter guys. ; It's almost 4 in the morning and I need my rest. I promise a longer chapter in two days! As always, read and review so I can get more energy to write more!

-Silver


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters.

A/N: Hey once again! Sorry for taking so long to update the story. ; The whole Harry Potter thing got to me. I had to stay at my cousin's house for five days and then go to the midnight party hosted at B and N so I had no time to update any of my stories. Then there was several black outs in my area and it screwed up my computer. But! Now I'm back, so lets continue with the story shall we?

**Chapter 4 Parental Therapy**

Footsteps knocked against the marble floor as the tall demon made his way in front of giant oak doors. He pushed the doors open without any announcements that he would be coming. For the past six hours, he's been waiting inside his studies for news of Rin's surgery and he received none. What made him acted so rashly, he knows not, but he found himself inside the room where he last saw the little human girl. His gaze scanned the room and fell on three motionless forms in the center of the room. He shook his head at the sight. A demon should not collapse over such small matters.

Sesshoumaru snapped his fingers and almost at once, a little demon scurried inside the room and kneeled down before him.

"Have someone take the boy to the servant's quarters and see to it that he is well taken care of," he ordered and the little demon obeyed right away.

He returned his attention to the two slumbering girls before him. He made his way over to pick Rin up and in a flash; he was gone from the room. About thirty seconds passed by and in another flash, Sesshoumaru reappeared in the room without Rin in his arm. Sesshoumaru bent down to give Akina's shoulder a light shook. The demon was instantly awoken and grabbed Sesshoumaru's wrist in a tight grip out of reflex. The Daiyoukai must admit that he was somewhat impressed with her speed but not enough to made it known.

"Is Rin back in her room?" was the first thing that came out of her mouth. Sesshoumaru only guided her eyes down to her hold on his wrist; surprised, she let go immediately and muttered a quick apology.

"Yes as a matter of fact she is," Sesshoumaru adjusted his arm a bit as he spoke. "How are her eyes?"

"They'll be fine, she'll be able to see again in no time. Just keep the bandages on her eyes for half a moon cycle and her eyes should be fine by then," Akina said as she pushed herself off the floor. "I'm sorry for falling asleep like that, it was just a very tiring process for me. Attaching optical nerves is not an easy ordeal."

"As I am sure it is not. However, I would appreciate it if you don't grow accustomed to these rests. I would think a demon such as yourself would have a stronger endurance," Sesshoumaru said as he made his way out of the room.

"You shouldn't be so quick to judge Lord Sesshoumaru," in a flash, she was ahead of him. "I would like to see you try to perform such magic and still be able to stand afterwards."

She shot him a glare as she rounded a corner and disappeared in an instant. Sesshoumaru's eyes lingered on the spot where she disappeared before he return to his sleeping quarters.

**A Stream in the East**

Sango did not even wait until Kirara has firmly landed; she simply jumped off the cat demon and dashed toward the stream in search of her companions. She called out their names in hope that one of them would be able to hear her. To her relief, a silver winged figure was flying towards her. He landed briskly as she ran over to tell him of Shippou's disappearance.

"What would this Naraku person want with a cub like Shippou?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know but we have to let Inuyasha and Kagome know right away before something like that happens to them too," Sango's eyebrows furrow together. "But…they might come back here and if none of us is here then he might get the wrong idea. Kagome can do some pretty rash actions if she thinks that any of us are in trouble."

"I'll stay here," Taro suggested. "Whoever this Naraku is doesn't know who I am so he probably won't attack me if he sees me waiting here."

"No, you can't do that. If Naraku captured Miroku then he must have spied on us for some time now to know where we're heading and to make his move. If you stay here, you'll be targeted immediately," she motioned for Kirara to come to her. "You stay here Kirara. You can change into your smaller form and hide here incase Inuyasha, Kagome, or…" her voice tightened a little, "…Miroku returns."

Kirara growled as she changed back to her cat-sized shape and jumped off into some nearby bushes to conceal herself. Sango turned to the phoenix demon before her and blushed a little.

"I'm sorry but…I will need you to carry me while we move. Unlike Miroku, I had no training in my speed when it comes to long-distant travels," her cheeks flamed as Taro simply smiled.

"It would be my pleasure," he scooped her up bridal style as his wings stretched out to their full-size and he took off. Kirara snorted loudly as she glared at the phoenix. She just didn't trust her mistress in the hands of a stranger that they just met a day ago but can say nothing to voice her opinion.

**South of there**

Inuyasha growled as his foot was caught in more wiggling vines. The combination of anger at letting Kagome disappeared and the humid air was making his head swirled. When he find the person who set this thing up, they're going to get the beating of their life. His actions became more frantic as more vines wrapped around his arms and body and refused to let go. Even with the Tetsusaiga, he can only hold them off for a few moments before they return to grab at him again.

"Enough already!" he screamed as he rammed Tetsusaiga into a particularly large vine that was crawling up his leg. He winced as the blade accidentally cut through the fabric of his robe and punctured his skin.

His breathing was labored as he tried to single out Kagome's scent from all the other scents around him. The fact that she bathed in those flowery smelling "soaps" of hers made it even harder for him to unwrap her scent from the scent of the real flowers. He made a mental note to throw those things away once he finds her as he jumped into a particularly high branch to avoid the vines.

That did him no good as the vines shot up into the air after him in an attempt to drag him back down. This was just like fighting with Naraku's demons, only more annoying. Inuyasha unleashed a series of attacks at the offending plants as he hopped from tree to tree in hope of escaping the threaded jungle.

The half demon thrashed wildly as the vines wrapped around his throat and chest to stop his movements. There was a strange scent in the air, an incense smell drifted from the ground and swirled around Inuyasha. The last thing he can remember was two moving shadows in the distant and then pitch-blackness.

"Inuyasha…" the half demon felt something next to called out. "Please wake up…"

His eyes twitched as they slowly take in the face hovering over his own. He instantly opened his eyes wide at once as soon as he recognized the face of Kagome. As if they have a mind of their own, his arms immediately circled themselves around Kagome's form.

"In…Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered as Inuyasha stroked her hair softly.

"I was worried about you, I thought that something bad had happened to you," he gently pulled away and she blushed as he stared at her. "What the hell were you thinking disappearing like that! Do you know I almost died trying to look for you!" Inuyasha barked and they were off in their usual feud again.

"Well I'm sorry that I was knocked out and carried to this dump! The least you could do is ask me how I am, you jerk!" she poked him in the chest with her index finger, as their faces were mere inches apart from each other.

Pink tinted both their cheeks as they pulled away quickly and turned the other direction with a hmp. Inuyasha was the first to speak.

"Well if you'd just follow me fast enough like I'd ask, we wouldn't be here right now."

"That jungle was very hard to walk in! Even you must admit that you had a hard time with it too," Kagome pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. So where are we anyways?" Inuyasha asked as he examined their prison.

They were kept in an old hut of some sort. Everything had a fine layer of dust over it and there were no signs of any living beings around.

"I'm not sure, when I woke up, I was already here," Kagome said. "I tried escaping but someone placed a spell on the door. A really strong one."

"Let me try," Inuyasha's hand came over to grab Tetsusaiga but found it missing. "What the!"

"They took my bow and arrows too," Kagome reminisced. "I was looking for it when the door opened and you were thrown in here."

"Did you get a good look at who it was?" Kagome shook her head weakly as Inuyasha growled. "Damn it, without Tetsusaiga I can't break down this stupid barrier."

Silence fell upon them as they both think of ways to flee from their captivities and return to let everyone know they're all right. When no ideas came to mind, they both sighed and sat side by side.

"Well at least we know that whoever did it isn't a demon," Kagome said. "It can't be Naraku either. He'd have killed us by now. So…who's left?

"I bet it's Sesshoumaru. He's had his eyes on it for a long time now. He could always get that human girl to take it for him," Inuyasha glared at the look on Kagome's face. "What? It could be him."

"I doubt it's him. He doesn't seem the type to snoop around," Kagome reminded Inuyasha. "Hey…Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" Kagome turned around so that she faced him. "You think we'll be able to get out of here right?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened at the questions, "Of course we are! I'm not going to let us die here! We have to get the jewel back from that bastard Naraku."

"I'm glad…" Kagome yawned wearily. "I want…to go…home."

"You're tired, go to sleep. I'll stay up and guard you," he ushered her to lie down. "I'll think of a way to get us out of here while you sleep."

"Thank you, Inuyasha," Kagome smiled as she closed her eyes and was asleep within seconds.

Inuyasha watched the priestess sleep as his mind thought over some of the things they've done together. The happier memories made him want to smile yet that same indecision always made his stomach turned. He really wanted to be able to stay by Kagome and their friends but another part, that curious part of him, wanted to go back 50 years into the past and reunite with Kikyou once more. He wanted to know, just what if, what if Naraku was never born? What would he be like? He wiped at his eyes as it begun to droop. He too was tired from all the things that happened that day. He lay down next to Kagome and drifted off to a deep, dreamless, sleep.

Outside the door, two people stepped away from the door as Inuyasha fell asleep.

"Seems like they're getting along well," a male voice commented.

"Yeah! Those two will owe us big time in the future," a younger male voice said. "Their kids will too no doubt."

"C'mon Shippou, let's go and give our reports to the girls. You know how pushy they can be," the monk known as Miroku said as they made their way down a dirt path to a larger hut not far away.

Upon their entry, they were immediately dragged in and forced to sit down.

"So!" a girl asked. "How are they!"

"Calm yourself, they're perfectly fine. Nothing they wouldn't do on a normal basis," Miroku said to the girl.

"That's not nearly good enough," an older female voice said from a shadowed corner. "We need them to show each other their feelings."

"Well it's all up to them now," the younger girl said. "You can't really force them into this thing, sister."

"Keh…" was the reply she received.

"Forgive her, she's just cranky that it's all moving a little slow but that's love for you!"

"I understand. This must be very frustrating for you both. I must ask you why you insisted on leaving Sango out of this," Miroku asked.

"We planned to bring her into it as well…however…" she trailed off, "I'm sorry but I can't tell you yet. We do have a good reason though I assure you."

Knowing that she won't answer anymore questions no matter what he does, Miroku switched on to a new subject. Before he could start, Shippou jumped from his arms and hopped on top of the girl's head.

"Are these real?" he pulled on her dog-ears earning himself a smack on the head.

"Yes they are! And I would appreciate it if you didn't pull on them so hard. They're very sensitive," the young girl scolded Shippou as she stroked her ears.

"Ouch! That hurt! I was just checking to see that you were telling the truth!" Shippou rubbed the bump on his head as he glared at her.

The older of the two girls emerged from the corner, her dog-ears twitched as she sat down next to her sister.

"I can assure you, we really are what we said," she stated coolly.

"I must ask that you forgive Shippou. All of this is quite hard to understand," Miroku said as his eyes focused on them. "You being Inuyasha's children."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own my original characters and no one else.

Warning: **Spoilers** ahead! There will be a scene where part of the end will be mentioned so don't read if you don't want and spoilers. Also, **yaoi** so if you're uncomfortable with that, don't read. If you're all right with both then proceed on.

**Chapter 5 Aiyoku no Curse **

The light from the fire illuminated the face of the young demon slayer. Her eyebrows were furrowed together as her eyes stared intently into the fire as if waiting for it to get up and talk to her. Her hands were firmly linked together as the flames died down. The demon sitting next to her shook his head as he placed one hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure they're all fine. Inuyasha and Kagome are incredible in battles, Miroku is a strong fighter in himself and Shippou is a very cunning child. I'm sure they'll all be able to take care of themselves," Taro said to reassuringly.

"Thank you for helping me tries to locate them. I hope it's as you said," Sango cracked a weak smile as they both stood up.

"You should rest," Taro advised her. "I'm a demon so I can withstand much longer hours without sleep so I'll stand on watch."

"Are you sure? You did carry me around all day and--" Taro silenced her by putting two fingers to her lips.

"Sleep."

He walked over to a nearby tree and jumped onto one of the highest branch, away from her view. For a moment there, she was vaguely reminded of how Inuyasha acted towards Kagome if an attack occurred that day. If it weren't for the fact that her friends were lost she would have blushed at the thought of the comparison. Her eyelids felt like lead and her eyes were bloodshot and felt as thought they're burning so she wasted no time in getting to sleep. She thought she saw a greenish glow but it disappeared in a flash.

"So it's close by is it…" a cheerful smile graced his features as he leapt off the branch and soared high into the sky.

**Sesshoumaru's Castle**

Akina roused from her sleep as a servant entered her room. She immediately shot up from the bed and jumped into a defensive position.

"Oh it's you," she loosened up her shoulders and sat back down on the bed as the little demon entered the room.

"My deepest apologies for waking you my lady," Kaemon bowed to its waist. "I'm here to bring you your evening meal."

"Thank you Kaemon. I must apologies too for my reaction. My reflexes are a little out of control right now," Akina smiled at the little demon as he set the food on the table and exited the room, closing the door behind him.

She sat down on one of the round chairs placed around the table and was about to eat when a blue glow caught her eyes. Her eyes focused on the item as it glowed stronger then faded away completely.

"He's nearby…" she dropped the chopsticks she was holding and rushed to look outside the window.

With a great leap, she was out the window and gone from sight. All that was left was the quiet flapping of the curtains as the wind drifted through the window to danced with them.

**A Cave on the Border of the Four Lands**

"Once again, that damn bird is late," Naraku tapped his fingers impatiently on the cavern wall, as his business partner was late once again.

He slumped against the back of the cave, using the wall to propped himself up. Even though he's a half demon, standing around for 4 hours straight can still hurt his feet. His eyes closed as he rested his mind while keeping himself from going off and strangling that bird. Quiet flapping made his eyes open up instantly as the familiar form of the phoenix demon entered the cave.

"How nice of you to finally join me." Naraku stated sarcastically.

"Isn't it?" the phoenix smiled. "Besides, I had other matters to attend to. Don't worry though! I brought you back a souvenir."

The demon grinned as he reached into his right sleeve and pulled out a round object wrapped in a blue silk cloth.

"For me?" Naraku raised one eyebrow questioningly.

"Of course! We're partners now right? It's only right that I give you a little gift once in a while," the demon gave a cheerful smile, one that would send chills down any normal person's spine.

The demon extended the package to Naraku with a warm yet somehow cold smile. Naraku stared down at the object then back up to the phoenix.

"I can't accept it. Not when I haven't prepared anything for you," he was trying to pull his way out of it without giving a phoenix a reason to get back at him.

"Sure you can! Just get me something next time!" another smile. "I can assure you, it's not poison or anything. See? I can touch it just fine."

Naraku still had a skeptical look on his face as he calmly reached out and took the object out of the clawed hand in front of him. He was careful to only touch the cloth and not the item inside.

"Open it," the phoenix instructed with a bright look in his eyes. "I'm sure you'll be surprised."

Naraku's fingers carefully lifted the cool piece of fabric off slowly, his hands never once touching the item below. When the cloth was completely removed, he couldn't identify the thing in his grasp for a few seconds. However, everything came crashing down in his mind as he recognized it to be the mirror that his oldest avatar carried around with her. The glass was shattered and there were bits of blood and white hair on a large piece of glass.

"Do you recognize it Naraku?" the phoenix slinked up next to Naraku, their faces mere inches apart. "I was told that she was your favorite is she not?"

Inside of his head, Naraku was furious and somewhat worried. He left the responsibilities of caring for Akago in the hands of Kanna. If this demon got Kanna then perhaps he also possessed the baby. On the outside, his face remained the same and he smiled.

"You must be mistaken, I have never seen this article before this day," he waited for the phoenix's reaction.

The phoenix smile, "Oh I must have made a mistake then." He stared intently at Naraku with a cocky grin. "I was sure that the little girl was related to you. Must be another Naraku then."

Blue eyes shimmered, reflecting the moonlight from the entrance of the cave. The phoenix muttered a string of words in a different language as a red light envelope Naraku.

The half demon's eyes widened, "What are you doing?" the mirror dropped to the floor as he stumbled trying to get out of the cave though a strong grasp pulled him back into the arms of the phoenix.

"Now, now Naraku. Don't leave so early, the fun is just beginning," a fang glittered in the light as the phoenix grinned.

"Wh—what type of sorcery is this?" Naraku struggled to move his arms and legs only to find them immobilized. "Answer me this instant Taro!"

Taro smiled as he picked up the blue cloth from the floor and wrapped it around Naraku's neck, "Oh it's just a simple spell passed on in my family. It's called the Aiyoku no Curse. Quite a charming little thing don't you think?"

"Th-that's impossible. No curse can be placed on this Naraku," his breath was coming in shorter and his skin felt as though they're on fire.

"That's cute. You think my curse is like all the others that you've faced," Taro trailed his claws down the side of Naraku's face. "This curse is used for the most powerful ones. The more powerful your powers are, the stronger the curse becomes."

A thin line of blood trickled from his face as Taro's claws cut him. He chanted again while his arms wrapped around Naraku. Naraku's eyes glowed red as a thread of miasma escaped from his cut and float ominously around the two. Taro gripped Naraku's hair gently as he tilted Naraku's head backwards. He ran his tongue down the thin cut as the injury healed.

"Your blood is so tainted," he commented. "But that's just how I like it."

He brought Naraku's palm to his own as he placed a kiss upon it. Naraku mentally struggled against it but his body refused to follow his orders but move on their own accords. Naraku's hands tangled themselves in Taro's hair as the phoenix placed a trail of kisses down the side of his neck. A moan escaped his lips as the phoenix's hand wandered under his yukata.

"D-da-damn you," Naraku managed to stuttered as his skin flushed pink.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Is that any way to talk? You should be glad, not many are allowed this close to me," Taro emphasized his point by biting Naraku's neck harshly.

"Re-release me at once y-you--"

"You what? You bastard? You bitch? You molester?" Taro chuckled as he pulled an almost completed Shikon Jewel from Naraku's clothes.

"How beautiful indeed…" his eyes shined dreamily as he surveyed the almost black jewel. "Though the coloring is off."

He closed the Shikon Jewel in his palm and concentrated for a mere second before relaxing again. He smile almost psychotically as the jewel glowed white in his hands. He studied the jewel for a moment before pocketing it and turning his full attention back to Naraku.

"Now where were we? Oh yes of course!" with a wave of his hand, Naraku's armor and spikes disappeared back into his body, leaving him in his normal purple and black attire. "That's better."

Taro's eyes glowed silver as Naraku's breath became more rapid and his heart was beating faster. He slipped behind Naraku as he allowed his arms to circle around Naraku's slender waist. He turned the half demon around to face him as he flashed him a most hypnotic smile that can easily make any girl blushed.

He leaned in closer to the half demon and whispered into his ear, "Don't worry…I have no intention of killing you tonight. If you behave well, I might even give you another little present."

In his head Naraku wanted to snap that he's no servant of anyone yet his head can only nod blankly.

"Good boy," Taro rewarded him with a little lick to his ear.

The phoenix nipped playfully at Naraku's neck once more as he trailed his hands down to undress the half demon. Once Naraku's yukata was removed, Taro pushed him against a wall and began to attack his neck once more. He grinded their hips together as a moan escaped his lips and echoed traveled up the cave and out into the night skies.

Naraku's mind was becoming foggier by the seconds. As much as he despised the crazy bird demon before him, his ministrations are getting a rise out of him. The demon was obviously no rookie when it came to this type of things. He searched his mind for any possible way to escape or better yet, kill the bird but it was increasingly difficult to think in complete sentences. Taro chuckled at Naraku's expressions as he slipped his hand beneath his waistband.

"You must not get to do this often," he taunted. "Now I'll show you what a full demon can really do."

He undressed himself and hovered over Naraku. The full moon shone brighter than ever, casting an ethereal glow over the two as the half angel claimed his prize.

**15 Miles Away**

Akina circled the sky as she looked at the jewel hung by her hip. The person she was looking for was close by; his scent was all over the area along with the scent of blood. Her eyes widened as she spotted the bodies of a little girl and tall demon on the ground in a pool of their own blood. She sighed as she looked up into the moon. What she saw there made her ushered a groan.

"Don't tell me he's at it again…" she shook her head disapprovingly as she followed his scent to a nearby cave. "And he is…"

She sighed again and landed outside the cave and leaned against one of the trees there. Disturbing noises drifted from inside the cave that made her skin crawl but she waited. He would sense her presence and come out once he's done with his…business. And just like she predicted, after a long wait, Taro emerged from the cave, half dressed, and covered in scratches.

"Well this is a surprise, what brings you here dearest sister?" he smiled as he hugged her.

She pushed his arms away and glared at him, "Don't touch me after you've just mated. I don't want any part of your new toy to get on me."

"You're so cute when you're angry like that," he brushed himself off and guided her into the cave. "So, why are you here?"

"I came to find out what the heck you were doing these past few days. We still have to find the Shikon Jewel," she followed him hesitantly. "Please tell me that there's no one naked in there."

Taro chuckled, "Don't worry, I covered him before I came out. If you'll follow me, I have something to show you."

They walked one after the other until Akina saw figure lying on the ground. When they got closer, she identified it to be a male.

"You mated with a guy? A half demon at that?" she folded her arms and stopped walking.

"What's the harm in that? Besides, he had something that I wanted," Taro reached into his shirt on the ground and pulled out a white, nearly completed, Shikon Jewel.

"Is that what I think it is?" she reached out to take the jewel into her own hands.

"Hey! Watch it!" Taro exclaimed as the jewel's glow turned pink. "Great, now I'll have to change it back."

"What's the big deal? It works the same way doesn't it?" she tossed the jewel back to him and turned to leave. "Take care your toy quickly and let's go, father's looking for us both."

She exited the cave to leave Taro alone with his new toy. The phoenix kneeled next to the bleeding Naraku as he stroked his face tenderly. The half demon glared at him with such force that if looks can kill, he's be dead seven times over.

"Now, since you've been good. I'm going to leave you with a present," Taro chanted a spell as a lump of flesh appeared before him and floated over Naraku.

"No…not that," Naraku muttered as the flesh entered him slowly.

"You don't like it? But it's yours isn't it?" Taro cooed as he guided Naraku up into a sitting position. "I'll let you have control over your body once again but you must not lashed out at me alright? I can't promise anything if you do."

He gave Naraku a chaste kiss as he reached behind Naraku to unwrap the cloth from his throat. As soon as the piece of fabric was removed, Naraku was in control of his body once again. He proceeded to dress himself as he threw Naraku's clothes to him.

"You can return to you castle now but remember, no plotting against me," he waved a finger in front of Naraku and winked as he too turn to leave.

'Just you watch you bird of hell. Once I find a counter curse, I will use your head as a stool!' Naraku thought as he watched Taro's frame move further and further away.

"Tsk. Tsk. What did I say about plotting against me?" Taro turned to smirked at Naraku's surprised expression. "Yes I did just read your thoughts. Never thought a bird of hell can do that eh?"

He sighed, "Look what you did, now I have to punish you."

In a flash, Taro was in front of Naraku's face, his arm through Naraku's stomach. The half demon's face contorted in pain as blood spurted from his mouth. Miasma erupted from his wounds and surrounded them both.

Naraku chuckled, "That was for tonight you vermin."

He watched as his wound closed up slowly and the miasma slowly cleared out of the cave. His eyes opened wide in shock and fear as Taro stood before him, unfazed.

"Was that an attempt to kill me? I surely hope you don't think I'm that much of a weakling! Allow me to show you what I can do."

He grazed his skin with one of his claws as a white mist emerged from it. The mist flew at Naraku, clinging to every inch of his body as it burned and melt his skin.

"Oh didn't I tell you? I absorbed your power earlier and altered it to fit me. You like it? I call it, the White Miasma!" he smiled as the mist dig deeper and deeper into Naraku's skin, burning his tissues and bones.

"Too bad, you would have made an excellent toy. Oh well, better luck next time for me then," Taro commented but he wasn't sure if Naraku was able to hear over his own screams.

When he got out of the cave, his sister was there waiting for him with a cocked eyebrow.

He just smiled, "Now why is the old geezer looking for us again?"

"Father wanted to warn us that a pair of suspicious characters have emerged from the other side of the well and to check up on how our quest is proceeding. He will be pleased to hear that you have almost the entire jewel," she stared up into the sky with a serene expression. "Our creator will be free soon."

Taro however looked rather annoyed, "I want to wait before handing this over to him."

"Why?" Akina turned to face him.

"It's not complete yet, besides, let's enjoy ourselves here for a few days. The people here are most interesting!" he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I heard that you're staying with the dog in the western land right?"

"What's it to you? It was my fault that a little girl got hurt, I was simply trying to cure her before I leave."

"Why don't you stay there for now, spend more time with that kid. I have a few things I need to do as a deal I made to someone not long ago. He might be gone now but I intend to finish our deal since I've already received the payment," he rolled the jewel between his index and middle fingers. "I have a favor to ask of you, Akina"

"What is it?"

"Can you keep an eye on Sesshoumaru while you're there? I have something I must…deliver to him."

"I suppose…" she stared at him questioningly. "Just get it over with quickly all right? I want to get back home as quickly as possible."

He nodded as they both glowed silver and wings sprouted from their backs. They bid their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

**End of Chapter 5**

A/N: Gomen nasai to all those who are reading for the late update! I've been having a rather nasty case of writer's block for this chapter since…I'm not use to writing such things. I change the rating to M just incase. I don't want to get booted from this site. ) Next chapter, I'll be posting pictures of everyone so you can see what the characters look like. Also, you'll get to meet our two latest characters. Last but not least, read and review, because it'll really make my day and I'll update much faster.


End file.
